


Guardian Academy

by Pastwitch98



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastwitch98/pseuds/Pastwitch98
Summary: Image a world where gods and goddesses are real. In this place certain individuals are born and gifted with powers from their family's personal god or goddess. Such a thing is not only real, but there are schools devoted to teaching youngsters how to control and develop their powers.  These people are human just like you and I. Only their powers make them different, these gifted are called Guardians. Now come and join one such young guardian and her friends as they enter their final years of training at Guardian Academy.





	1. Chapter 1

Guradian Academy:  
Chapter 0: New Year!

They were amazed at the speed and skill at which Shira fought. She caught both of her friends off guard, nearly slicing their arms off. She fought as if she were a warrior class.Which could be possbile, seeing as how Shira has been able to hide which class she belongs too. She's shown skill in three of the five main guradian classes.

Izumi was able to parry a blow from Shira's sword with her bow. "Take it easy we're just sparring!" She twriled out of the way as the sword whistled pass her.  
"Sparring? We're training, everything counts." Shira smiled, just a bit to happy.  
Naomi landed between the two, the blunt end of her staff pointed at Shira. Wordlessly, she struck out at Shira. Naomi fought just as fiecely as Shira, despite being a gurad class. They had compeletly forgotten about Izumi.

Not one to be out shined, Izumi gave a knowing smile to her two friends.

The earth began to shake, than jagged spikes rose from the earth, heading straight for the two other girls. Knowing that her friends would jump into the air to avoid the spikes, Izumi readied her bow. This type of bow was hard to use, but proved great defense. The bow used real arrows and could generate energy arrows by using the users' power. Only an experienced guradian could master this bow. Finding the balance needed to both create and fire the energy arrow, without draining the user, was diffcult.

White shimmering arrows infused with her gift of air, flew toward their target. Naomi was hit, but that would barely affect her. A plus of being a guard class, was enchated strength, stamia, and endurace. Downside to a stronger body, they had little to no offensive abilites. Yet Naomi was different. She'd learned to channel that strength to cover her weakness.

"Your sneaky." Shira had her sword at Izumi's back.

"But how?" Her question was cut off, when the arrows pierced only an illison of Shira. "Of course, you and your illisons." The one thing they knew about Shira's powers, was that she was a powerful illusionist. A know fact was that Shiras's from a family known and prasied for their illison skills.

"You know the enterance cemorny is about to start." the newcomer was Keji, a warrior class with a sub-elemental gift.  
The three girls dropped their weapons and walked over to him. Each girl was dirty and wearing workout clothes. "I thought it started at eight?" Izumi asked.

Keji nodded, "Yeah, and it starts in fifteen. Thought I'd warn you, don't want to start your first year off by being late." He turned and walked away.

"So, we're been out here for two hours." Naomi, said matter-of-factly.

Shira was already grabbing her stuff. "We'd better hurry, we still need to shower and change." Grabbing their bags, they raced over to their dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Guradian Academy:  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready

"Come on Izumi. We've only got five minutes." Shira pulled her shoulder length hair into a pontail. In the mirror, she eyed her reflection. Now that they were first years, the unifrom had changed. A purple skirt, with a white button up shirt, and choices of several different color blazers, sweaters, or vests and any type of shoes and socks. The only manatory thing was the year chest. Which could be woren on anything or anywhere. Yup, the main school was pretty lenient with the uniform.  
Naomi stepped out of the shower fully dressed and drying her hair. She wore the purple skirt and white button up shirt, paired with black ankle boots. "She's doing her hair." Her hair dry, Naomi put on the red headband with the first year chest on it. "You know how she can be. Izumi won't come until she's found the perfect first day hair style."  
At that moment the bathroom door opened and Izumi came out, wearing the same skirt and shirt as Naomi and Shira, with a sweater tied around her waist. Her first year chest was a chocker around her neck. "What do you think?" She twirled.  
"I think, nothing's chanced." Naomi said as she went into her secert pile of candy. Something she did every morning before class since she start going to the academy seven years ago.  
"She's right," Shira pointed to Izumi's hair. "you always wear your hair like that." Izumi would spend hours on her hair sometimes, only to end up wearing it down like usual. The clock chimed, signalling that it was almost eight. "And with that, we should go." The girls said nothing more, as they rushed out of the dorm room they had shared for three years.


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Academy:  
Chapter 2: Opening Ceremony

They made it to the grand hall just as the opening ceremony was about to start. They quietly snuck in and made their way to the first year section and found where their class was sitting and joined them. The grand hall was the place where all ceremonies and important celebrations took place. Every year on the beginning of the first day of school, the headmistress would begin the year with a speech addressing the whole campus. With the entire training years of the main school gathered there, the speech was boastcast to the middle grades and the elemantry grades. Later in the month, she would go to address the branch schools and speicalized school. For now, Guardian Academy was about to enter into yet another year.  
Wearing the academy robes of purple and white, a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties walked to the center of the stage where a mic rested on a polen. She glanced around the room, waiting for the slience that would come. When the headmistress stands up to speak, everyone quiets down to listen. Once slience set upon the huge hall, the headmistress smiled. "Welcome to yet another year at Guardian Academy. The first and main school for training young guardians of every age and class from anywhere and everywhere. Guardian Acadmey has a rich history, one that has spanned many generations and centuries."  


Everyone from students to staff to former students nodded and listened to the speech. The headmistress knew everyone in this room, at one point or another she had meet all of them, even breifly. For as long as anyone knew, the headmistress has been at the academy for years. No one knew who old she was, what her class was, or how long she had been at the academy. That was the thing about guardians, that aged differently than normal people. Depending on many factors and things, they could age slower or faster. It was an interesting thing.

"I wonder what the games for this year will be." Izumi whisphered to Shira and Naomi. They had found seats in the last room of their class section. With over a hundred first years, they were broken up into four sections and than futher divided into their classes for the year. Some would move onto one of the speicalized schools before the first month was over. Others would be returning to the other branch campuses that surrounded the academy based on their class or what skills they needed to improve on. The rest would remain at the main academy for the rest of the year.

"I don't know. Some of the third years were saying that it would be several contests over the year." Shira leaned over to whispher to Izumi. "We won't know until the middle of the month. But I heard, the winning year gets a trip to one of the branch campuses. But in the overall winning class, each person will get a hint as to what their guardian test is." The games were an aunnal event that happens every year, offering a prize to the winning grade and sometimes the overall winning class. Sometimes the games happened in one day, over the course of a week, a month, or even the school year.

"This year is speical in several ways." The headmistress paused for a moment than continued. "We have a new first year who has shown great skill and proven that we made the right choose when we chose to skip her not one but two years." A mummur went through a crowd at this news. It was known several years ago that a fourth year elementry student had been skipped two years. That was four years ago and now she was a first year, two years younger than her classmates. "As you know, it is rare that a student completely skips one grade. But two and at once? It was unheard of. I believe once you meet her and see or, for some of you, face her in battle, you will understand why we made the descion we made."

Naomi's face flushed red at the mention of her. "Now everyone's going to be looking for me." She tried to slide down into her seat, not wanting those who knew who the headmistress was talking about to look at her. "The last thing I want is to start the new school year with battle changlles." Izumi and Shira couldn't help but giggle at Naomi's expression.

"While this is speical, it is important to note that current second years should be preparing in the event they are chosen this year for their guardian test. Third years should also be preparing for this and graduation. At the end of the year, you will be going out into the world and embrace life as a full guardian." Several of the students smiled at the mention of the guardian test, they couldn't wait to take it and become full guardians. "But I'm sure you would all like to know what this year's games are?" There was a wave of cheers. "This is the other spiecal thing about this year, for the first time in several years we shall be intudcting a new game. Over the course of the year, a capture the flag royale will be held. A tourament between the grades and another between the classes. The ten best will move onto the final championship round. As this is mostly a game played in the training years for well, training, the games will begin in two months. However second and third years will begin anywhere from the middle of this month to sometime next month. You will begiven the chance for a refresher course, while the first years can have a chance to get a taste of what they'll be in for. New information will be given out in the coming days."

The hall was a buzz with this news, the students couldn't wait for the start of the games. It was one of the highlights of the year and the second biggest event on the campus. Yes, it was something to look forward to. "To the elementry grades, I wish you the best of lucky. Enjoy your time, they go by so quickly. Soon I will be address you in these very seats. Middle grades, your in a uquice time in your training at the academy. No longer in the elemenatry grades, yet not in the training years either. As your training increases and gets harder, you being to realize many things. And finally my training years. First years, you are just truly beginning your training. Things will only get harder from here, but it will be well worth it. Second years, please help and take care of the first years, as they are new and just as you were just one year ago. Third years, as you enter you last and final year, know that your time at the academy has meant something more than just training. Remember the bonds that you have formed here and take them with you once you leave. But know that, you will always have a place and home here at Guardian Academy. Students, staff, family, and friends. Lets make this year better than all the rest as we begin yet another year."

The opening cemerony ended with a roar of cheers from not just in the hall, but from all of the campuses. "Something tells me that this year will be interest." Naomi looked back at the stage one last time as she turned and followed along with everyone else out of the hall. "So begins my first year in the training years." 

(And now the real story will begin in the next chatper. This is a story that've wanted to do a for a long time, I know somethings still need to be worked on. But please comment and let me know what you think. This will really help to improve my writing skills. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the first three chapters of Guardian Academy. We'll be back with more updates soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Academy:  
Chapter 3: New Year, New Class, New Rival!

After the opening ceremony, the students were dismissed. Everyone headed for their classroom or where they were suppose to be. Naomi, Shira, and Izumi were all in the same first year homeroom. "Looks like the headmistress has great things in store for you." Shira said brightly as they made their way from the grand hall and into the main school building along with many of the other students. "She basically told everyone who you were, but I doubt most will know its you. Unless we've had class with them." The academy was the largest in the world most said. As there were many areas and locations for the buildings, fields, and the forests that surrounded the main campus. Only the main building(s)where the classes for the training year students was held was considered the 'real' part of the academy. The parts that made up the elementary and middle grade campuses were thought of as serpate schools on their own. But not the like the branch and special schools, those were something different.

"Either way, it makes for an interesting year." Izumi said much to Naomi's dismay. Unlike Shira, who was a basically a genius, and Naomi was an above avenge student, Izumi was the slacker of the group. She hated studying and doing any schoolwork besides field based exercises. She did them even when she didn't have to and the extra credit she got from doing some of them helped to make up the difference of her grades. It also helped to have a genius best friend who didn't mind sharing answers or helping out.

As they entered the second floor, where the first year homerooms were located, a group of people were gathered outside their classroom. "Wonder what's going on." Naomi thought to herself as the three of them pushed their way inside. The scene before them was of a girl who wore a second year chest on her shirt standing before the class and addressing the first years. "I'm Mellie, your second year advisor. You'll do as I say without question if you want this school year to go by smoothly. I was a lowly first year like all of you and this is what our advisor did to us. So it's only fair." Behind her stood her four goons, two girls and two guys, who also bore the second chest and nodded their heads in agreement.

"So all of you will be doing our chores and also, giving us your gems." Chores were what all students had to do around campus. It was a way of earning gems, which could be used as currency to buy or trade things at the different stores the academy had. The academy was like a mini town or city in that sense. Students were assigned to different staff and areas around the academy and campus to work. After several months or weeks, they could switch chores or keep the same one. Some gems could not be used for currency or trade, as they had a difference purposes.

"Now, line up against the wall, so we can divide you among ourselves." Mellie intsruted the first years. When they didn't move, she added. "Remember, we do have a say in whether or not you move onto the next year or if you can be condisered to take your full guardian test this year."  
The first years got into a straight line against the wall, Naomi and her friends getting swiped along. After a moment, Izumi stepped out of line. One of the other second years saw this and asked, "Why are you out of line?"

Izumi shrugged, "To crowded." Was all she said.

"I don't care if it's to hot, get back in line." He said, thinking Izumi would listen without question. When she didn't move, he got mad. "What's your name?" He demeaned, standing directly in front of her.  


"Izumi, now could you back away, your breath is making my stomach turn." This got a laugh out of everyone in the room. 

The guys face got red, but before he could do anything, Mellie walked over. "Do you know who your dealing with? Now, be a good little first year and listen to the older, wiser, stronger second years." She petted Izumi on the head like a little kid.

This made Izumi mad, she pushed Mellie's hand off her head. "I think, I'm dealing with a flat chested second year, who needs to bully people to feel important."

Melle's calm demeanor left her as her face began to turn red from anger. "What did you say?"

"Are you deaf as well as flat chested?" Izumi asked, smirking. "I said, your a flat chested second year who needs to bully people to feel important." Naomi and Shira were watching this, knowing that Izumi could get out of hand sometimes and take things to far. They were silently watching, knowing that Izumi could handle herself. Only jumping in when or if needed. Like when Mellie pulled her fist back to punch Izumi in the face. Just as she was about to hit Izumi, Naomi was there, easily holding Mellie's arm back. As a guard class, she was stronger and would've been able to easily take the hit. But choice not to.

"So your a soldier class, they usually don't fight hand to hand like the warrior. class does." Shira was there, beside Mellie.

"What is going on?" this came from the teacher. A young woman at the age of twenty-five and a soldier class, she was strict at times, but also just as fair. "The academy may encourage training and sparring, but not in the classroom. If you want to fight, do it in one of the practice areas. I will over see the fight, its up to you to decide the time and rules."

"Right after school, a team match followed by a singles one on one match." Izumi suggested.

"Only if it's me against you in the singles." Mellie added.

Izumi agreed and everything was set, the first changlle of the school year was arranged. 

(Izumi's done it now. What will happen at the big show down after school? Find out in the next chapter of Guardian Academy!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: What's a Guardian?

"Who can tell me what the five main classes are?" From the front of the room, Yuriko eyed her class of new first year in-training guardian students. The class was made up of about twenty to twenty-five students, guardians of varying classes and powers. All eyes were on Yuriko, no one dared speak out of turn or play a prank. Yuriko was one of the few teachers who would actually battle a student, with no hesitation. "No one?" She raised an eyebrow as she tapped the board. "Come on, this is basic knowledge." With a sigh, she looked at her attention book and called on the first person she came to.

The young boy looked to scared to speak. "Umm..." He looked around the room for help.

Yuriko sighed again. "Really? Your not helping yourselves or anyone by not answering." She said to the boy, but it was meant for the whole class. "Healers, Guards, Elementist, Warrior, and Soldier." She counted off each of the five main classes off on a finger. "These are called the five main classes, because not only are they the most common. But it is it thought that they were the first five classes created or 'blessed', before any of the sub-classes came to be." She walked over to the side wall, where a poster detailing all of the classes was hung. "It is also believed that each of the sub-classes come from each one of these five classes."

While everyone was staring at Yuriko, Shira was feverishly taking notes. She already knew all of this, yet she still insisted on taking notes. "What are some of the sub-classes?" She rasied her hand and asked.

Yuriko stopped talking and pointed to another poor student, "Your answer?"

Caught off guard, the girl quickly sat up. "Elementsit have several sub-classes. For example, ice and steam are the sub-class of water. Thunder and lightening for fire, sound, illison, and pressure for wind, and plants or nautre for earth." She paushed in her answer, before she added, "Summonors are also thought to be a sub-class. But since no one can decide which of the five main classes it could have come from, it is still being debated even now."

Yuriko nodded, "Good, looks like someone has been doing their reading. Before we contiune with the classes and sub-classes, lets go over what a guardian is." She walked back over to the board and pulled out a giant textbook from undernearth the self there. "Guardians," she began, "you guys might want to take notes." She stopped to inform the class, before she contiuned. "Guradians, humans born or 'blessed' with powers and gifts from their family's personal god or goddess." She closed the book and looked at it like it was the most boring thing ever. "That's about the gist of it. In short, we have powers. We're trained from the young age of six or seven at one of the branch, speicality, or the main academies until we either graduate at eighteen or we pass our guardian tests. Which ever comes first."

"So once we've done one or both, we're free to leave the school?" Shira asked, "We can either join the GUARDS or do as we wish." This last bit was a statment.

Yuriko nodded, "As you know, a guardian can only be selected from the age of sixteen or in their second year of the in-training years. Just because your either or both, doesn't mean you'll be selceted. Heck, there are still third years here who are about to gradate and haven't been selected or have failed." This got a alot of mutters from the students. "Yes, childrens. You can fail the guardian test." The grin she gave, was not one of encouragement or hope. "You can still graudate without having passed it and join GUARDS and what not, but you truly won't be regoinized as a full guradian until you pass your test. And before you ask, no can't know what your test is going to be like. Even asking someone else what their test was like won't help much." She turned to look as each student, "The test is different for each person and sometimes it changes each time you take it. It isn't something you can study or perpare for, you either pass or you don't. But sometimes, rarely, there are certain things that are the same for some people."

She gave the class a few moments to abosrb everything that she had told them. "Moving on." She went back to the poster on the wall. "Naomi, tell us what makes each of the five class so much fun."

Naomi silently stood up and went over to the poster, "Warriors are gifted with physical offensive strength and power, they are the overall strongest. They are able to easily fight with or without a weapon. The energy or 'power/gift' is what gives them this power." She moved from the picture of a young warrior over powering a bigger oppent and move to the one of several men and women weilding different weapons. "Soldier are the next strongest, not as phyiscally strong as the warriors, their energy allows them to easily fight with weapons." Next was the picture of people centered around the different elements of fire, earth, water, and air. "The elementist energy blesses them with control over the four elements." The second to last picture showed a young girl bent over a man with her arms held out over him. "Healers don't have much offensice power, as their energy centers mostly around healing and other things. They can be taught how to use this for defensive purposes." The last picture was simply people gathered behind a man and woman, who each held a sheild and one weapon. "Guards are considered to be the weakest, as they have great defensive powers, but little to no offensive powers. They can fight if taught, but other then that, their just human sheilds. Guards get stronger, with the more people they have to protect or the greater the danger. "

Several cheers and boos rang out with each picture she went to, the boos growing loudest when she reached the picture of the guards. "So you all don't like the gurad classes?" That evil smile was back, "Well guess what, your first feild training of the year is going to be switching classes. So if your a warrior or soldier class guess what? I'm going to make you a guard class for a month!"

"What if your a dual class or have a sub-class that is already guard?" Asked a student from the back.

"What's dual and sub-class again?" Izumi asked, trying to stay awake.

Yuriko groaned, "There are two types of sub-classes. The first is what we tallked about eariler, classes that were born from one of the five main classes. The second type of sub-class is known as secdonary-classes. Secodonary-classes, are when someone is born with the powers of more than one class, but the powers of one class is weaker than that of the other. For example, you Izumi have a secondary-class. Your first or primary class is air-elementist, which is stronger than your secondary-class of earth-elementist."

When Izumi rasied her hand again, Yuriko glared at her to put it back down. "Before you ask, primary class, is considered to be either your strongest class or your only class. Your friend Naomi only has one class. Which makes their classes primary, since that is the only class they have. Dual class is when someone is born with more than one class and both classes are equally as strong. No one is stronger than the other. Like your friend Shira, her illison powers and her other class, whatever it maybe, are considered to be equally strong, there for she is a dual class. And before you ask, yes you can be a dual class and a seconday-class. This is someone who is born with three or more classes, as rare as it is. This just means that two of the three are equally strong enough to make them a dual class, but the third one is not, making it a seconday class."

Yuriko groaned, she had not planned on spending the entire class going over basic elementry grade information. When the bell rang for lunch, all of the students began to quickly pack up their stuff. "Oh no you don't!" Yuriko slammed the door shut before anyone could get out. "I want a three page paper in detail going over everything we went over this morning. Have it on my desk before midnight tomorrow. Also, your going to be quizzed on everything first thing tomorrow morning. Finally, everyone's homework is to go to the changlle match that is being held this afternoon. I will know if you don't go. Now, go enjoy your lunch!" She said the last bit just to happily, enough to frighten her students as they marched out the doo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter was a bit long and boring, but I just wanted to be some basic information about what guardians were out of the way. In the next chapter, LUNCH!!!


End file.
